Not Gonna Get Us
by RaZoRxScReAm
Summary: Sora and Riku run away from a hospital that abuses them. Problem is, Sora dies. How can Riku go on living without him? The answer he doesn't. WARNING: Abuse, sai, shouta, beatings, suicide. COMPLETE


A/N: Like I said, this story is very depressing. I'm actually in hopes of rating it to M, I think that's the highest. I have no clue. But I want to rate it high! (laughs) So yeah ummm…I've decided on the cast! No I haven't actually so I'll just let Riku and Sora fill the void. Yay! I luffle these two so much…maybe I'll make that other one a Yugi-Oh one… (panders to self)

Disclaimer: I don't own Riku or Sora. But for those who are wondering, I own this idea, surprisingly seeing how I pawn most of my ideas off of my friend Neko…

"_**Not Gonna Get Us"

* * *

**_

_**Not gonna get us/They're not gonna get us**_

"C'mon! Hurry up Sora!" He shouted to the boy, tugging on his hand as he forced both of them to continue running. "I can't keep up! Slow down!" He shouted over the sirens of police cars that droned themselves in the background of their talking and breathing. The younger one, Sora as he was called, tried to breathe, but he didn't get too very far on it as Riku kept pulling at his hand, kept telling him to run faster. "No! You can't stop! You have to keep running! If they catch you, you'll be in danger again!" He shouted back to the whining boy, trying to keep him moving.

It wasn't easy, it was damn hard to keep him running. Even though the sirens screeched behind them, causing alarm to startle the average people. Sora wanted to slow down, to get some air. The lab coats flapping wildly behind them as they wore nothing else, with the exceptions of the loose pants that barely hung around their waist. Scars gripped their body with an iron fist. It wasn't too sure if these scars were caused from bleeding themselves because of the drugs or because of what else went on…

_**Not gonna get us/Not gonna get us**_

"Stop! Halt in your running boys!" Someone had yelled at them. It didn't matter, nothing mattered at all. They only wanted to be safe, to be somewhere where they couldn't be harmed. "Riku! My chest is on fire, I can't breathe!" Sora whined, tears stinging at his eyes now as he tried to keep up with the older and faster boy. "We'll stop in a few minutes, we have to keep going until we can lose them!" Riku insisted that they needed to keep going. Just a little further he kept saying to himself. Just a little further.

_**Starting from here, lets make a promise/You and me, let's just be honest**_

Riku had than suddenly tugged Sora into an alley, pulling his body close to his as the boy whimpered, burying his face into his chest. He eyes shut so tightly that they burned. Riku held him close, breath held no matter how much it hurt until he heard the sirens pass by. He own face buried into Sora's hair, trying to calm down the sobbing boy. They weren't free. They would never be free. It was the scientists fault. They drugged them so much. Trying new drugs on them without thinking of how bad it really was. Didn't they know that lost so many people like that?

"Sora…calm down…calm down so that they don't hear you. Try to be silent until they're far away…" He said, stroking the boy's head until he looked to see how Sora was doing. A faint light of a passing car had been locked on Sora's eyes and the other boy say it. Sora was terrified, to the point of going insane or crazy, wanting to rip apart his flesh and show everyone he was like everyone else. He had organs and he had blood that sloshed around in him. He had it all. It was just the scars that said otherwise.

_**We're gonna run, nothing can stop us/Even the night that falls all around us**_

He looked up, by him it was Riku. He was the stronger of the two. He had experienced it far more than Sora had. He knew more of what they did than Sora did. He had been punished far greater than what Sora had been punished. He glared at the ground, thinking of them. It was all their fault that this little angel in his arms was tormented so. This boy, this little angel, was far too pure…too innocent for them and yet, they dare rip apart that innocence and destroy the fragile little shell he used to protect himself. They abused both to the point of death. They raped, overdosed the drugs, molested them both far too much, which had caused them to go insane, to runaway from that place that people had declared a holy place.

If only those foolish people knew…if only they knew what was going on. Grown men, thrusting themselves into little boys and abusing them. Then, if that wasn't torture enough, they harass them with words so vile. Calling them little whores that would never be clean again, too dirty were their shames so that they could never be washed away. Speaking of washing away, when did it start to rain?

_**Soon there will be laughter and voices/Beyond the clouds over the mountains**_

It was hard to tell what were sobs and what was rain. It all seemed the same except the rain had no salt in it. "Riku…" The younger one sobbed, the rain soaking them both, allowing them both peace and quiet. "Calm down Sora, we'll be free. We'll fly away like birds in the sky, no one can stop us…" He said, trying to force out a weak smile before standing up, both of them, he had forced both up. Gripping his hand, the older one pulled them both through the alley, wanting to see if they would be safe on the other side. Sora continued to wipe away his tears that kept falling from his eyes non stop. "But Riku…when will that be?" He whined, not getting an answer from the other,

_**We'll run away on roads that are empty/Lights from the airfield shining upon you**_

"Got ya!" Screamed a voice, a hand reaching out and grabbing Sora from behind as the boy let out a shrill. "Let go of him!" Riku yelled, trying to pull Sora back, away from the man. But, the man held strong and all Sora did was scream and cry, nothing at all to make an attempt to help save himself. The one boy kept tugging on his hand while the man kept trying to pull him down the alley, where others were starting to come in to help. One person had flung something at Riku's head, which spilt it open a bit and also knocked his hold on Sora. "Riku! Don't let them take me! Don't let them take me!" He screamed, thrashing now as the man just dragged him away from Riku whom was already being pounced by other people, grabbing a hold of him to prevent him from getting Sora back.

_**Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you/They're not gonna get us/They're not gonna get us**_

A kick to Sora's stomach had sent him on the ground, pain surging through his body like a thunderbolt as a scientist stood there, glaring down at the helpless form. "You can't escape us Sora…" He said, reaching out and grabbing Sora's hair, pulling on it as he forced him to look up, eyes crying as he stared at him. "You and that damn bastard Riku can't escape us…" He tossed him aside like an old rag doll, Sora hitting his head on the car. He whimpered grabbing his head and wanting to just die there. All he wanted to do was die. Just…drop dead. "Get in the car if you know what's good for you," The man commanded, getting in as he left a seat open for the boy.

Sora stared at the empty seat for a moment before looking behind himself, seeing the alley where Riku was being held. "Get in the car." The voice was firmer and stronger now than before and when Sora looked at the eyes, there was an evil glare that nearly froze him in place. The boy rose to his feet, wobbly on them and heading towards the door as the man smirked. That is, before he turned around, running towards Riku. "Riku!" He yelled, causing the man to step from the car and race after him.

_**Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you/They're not gonna get us/ They're not gonna get us**_

He crashed into people, wedging his way past them in hopes of getting to Riku. He saw the body, lying there, getting beaten because they blamed him. They said it was all his fault. He could almost reach his hand, to grab him and tell him he was there for him. However, that man had grabbed hold of the boy and his hair, forcing him back, away from the coward. He had tossed him to the ground, watching the boy squirm in pain before he placed a foot on his back, crushing Sora's chest and causing him to scream out in pain. "You stupid, little bitch! And to think I was about to forgive you for running away!" He yelled, stomping his foot continually on the other's foot, crashing his body into the ground over and over.

Sora coughed, blood coming out of his mouth and onto the pavement as he cried. The crimson liquid, running down at the corner of his mouth as he laid there, scratching his hands against the ground, trying to grab the ground. To tear it up and let the rubble caress his body, to bury him alive and end his suffering. The man stopped, straightening out his jacket as he kicked him on the side, turning the body over and seeing his whimpering face. "Now, get in the car or else…"

_**They're not gonna get us/Not gonna get us/Not gonna get us**_

"Riku…" He whimpered, face contorted in pain as he tried to stand up. His hand gripped for a wall, but it wasn't there. But, he managed to stand up, barely able to stand. He fell into the mans arms, sobbing and whimpering, holding him tightly, afraid to plumage into the darkness of his depressed mind. The scientist held him, smirking as he forced the boys head up, crushing his lips into his. His tongue forced its way into the other's mouth, almost choking him and causing Sora to vomit. _Riku, Riku, Riku! _His mind kept yelling that name, wanting him to hear him. But, Riku wasn't a mind reader, he couldn't hear the boy's pleas for help. He could hardly hear his own breathing.

_**We'll run away, keep everything simple/Night will come, our guardian angel**_

He clutched his chest, feeling the people dig their feet into him. Kicking him without sense. He kept coughing up blood, his skin kept getting cut, he kept bleeding, but most of all, he kept regretting. Regretting his didn't move soon enough to save his life, to save the angel's life. "I'M SORRY!" He yelled suddenly, the people stopping and staring at him like he was insane. He cried now, hands over his face as he did. He didn't want Sora to see him like this. He had to be strong. He had to be strong.

The man tossed Sora to the side, the boy collapsing on the ground. He made his way over to the silver angel. Grabbing a bunch of hair as he forced him to look at him, icy eyes frozen with fear. "I didn't know the bitch had any fucking emotion in him…" He slammed him into the ground as the weaker one let out a cry of pain. The man kept grinning, laughing as he kicked the boy. "Can you feel that bitch! Can you feel that!" He yelled, laughing insanely before leaving in a flare of his white coat. "Get that bitch, Sora I think his name was, into the car. Do whatever you like to the other. Kill the fucking bastard if you want to…"

A few people picked up the limp boy's body, tossing him into the car next to the man and slamming the door shut. The boy was nearly conscious, fully when he realized what was going on. "No! No! Take me back to Riku!" He screamed, grabbing a hold of the door handle and trying to open it. The door was lock, but he was too weak to notice that. "Riku! RIKU!" He screamed, pounding weakly on the glass. He broke down crying again, smearing his tears and blood onto the window as his chest heaved in pain. "Shut up and sit down…damn you make so much noise…" The man muttered angrily, running a few fingers through his hair.

_**We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty/Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us**_

Sora pounded a bit more on the window before sitting down. The car drove forward a bit, stopping at a red light. The man was looking out the window, too distracted in his naughty thoughts that he hadn't noticed Sora figure out the door was lock and unlock it. It was only when he heard the door opening that he knew Sora had escape. The boy ran in the streets, avoiding the cars until he made his way on the side walk. He stumbled and tripped constantly, but the man didn't chase after him. "I'm coming! Don't die! Riku!" He stopped, collapsing on the ground. He had a few more feet to go, a few more feet before he could see Riku.

The man growled angrily, grabbing his gun and racing after him. He'd shoot that damn Riku, kill him so the boy could only come crawling back to him. That is, if the silver haired angel wasn't already dead. He stopped at the entrance of the alley way, the boy's body still there, pushed up against a wall as he tried to stand. "I'll get rid of you bitch once and for all!" He yelled, aiming the gun at the boy's chest, the other's eyes wide and afraid. "Riku!"

_**My love for you, always forever/ You and me, all else is nothing**_

He stepped in front of the bullets path, Sora had took the bullet for Riku. "Ri…ku…" He said, eyes wide and pupils diminutive. The other had grabbed hold on him, clutching the bleeding body in his arms. A hole was near his heart and blood trickled steadily from the corner of his mouth. The boy stared at the sky, trying to breathe, trying to remember happiness and what it was like. Trying to remember…what love meant. Was he ever loved? No, he wasn't.

_**Not going back, not going back there/They don't understand/ They don't understand us**_

"Sora! Hold on!" He yelled, sobbing even harder and he looked up, seeing the man disappear. He growled and snarled angrily, pulling the boys body up into his arms, carrying him bridal style with whatever strength he had left. "Ri…ku…" He whispered again. "I-" "No! Don't you dare talk!" He yelled, his voice hoarse from all the yelling and crying he was doing. Riku managed to drag the boy's body into a building, the roof to be exact of a three story building, setting him onto a mattress that was damaged but still good. He quickly grabbed something, his jacket, he used that, pressing against the wound is hopes to stop the bleeding. It didn't appear to be working, the other was still dying. And he couldn't do anything to save him.

_**Not gonna get us/Not gonna get us**_

"I…wa…t…" He began, trying to push the words out of his mouth, but most of them coming out all wrong and not even sounding correct. Sora's eyes began to burn with tears. He knew he was going to die. He was so happy. He wanted to tell Riku, but Riku…no, he'd never get to see him again. His tears now were a mixture of happiness and or sorrow. To finally be free in heaven, at the price of losing the most valuable thing in the world. He began coughing and Riku went into a panic, thinking he was choking, that their time would be cut short. "No! NO! You can't take him away from me! I love you Sora! I LOVE YOU!" He cried, sobbing miserably onto his chest. A faint smile, almost invisible, went over Sora's features. Love…he was loved. It was the first time in his life that he was loved. "I…lov…e…you…tw…o…" He whispered softly, closing his eyes.

_**Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you/They're not gonna get us/They're not gonna get us**_

"No! Sora! Wake up!" He yelled, shaking his sleeping body, but no movement were made. He just broke down sobbing even more. He didn't get to tell Sora how much he meant to him, how much he loved him, how much he wanted to be free with him. "We have you surrounded! Come out you two! NOW!" Came a voice, but it was hard to hear because Riku attempted to drown all sounds out. Why couldn't he be the one dead? Why did Sora have to take the bullet for him? He moved his head, looking at him before kissing the dead lips. If only he were alive, it would feel warmer. If only they weren't being hunted. If only…Riku was dead with him. "I'm going to leave you here, okay? I'll come back for you later, just don't move," He said, smiling weakly and stroking the brown locks of hair. "You're free now. I'll join you…just wait for me. When we're dead, nothing will be able to stop us. We'll love each other until the end of the world…just wait for me…" He stood up, heading over to the edge of the roof, casting a dark shadow below and smiling, leaning backwards and falling off of the roof…

_**Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you/They're not gonna get us/They're not gonna get us/ They're not gonna get us/They're not gonna get us**_

* * *

A/N: I guess they both ended up dying...hmm...didn't plan on that, but, it was a nice ending anyways. It was also shorter than I thought it would be...only four pages on word doc. and that's not very long...oh well. Please review, if you would be so kind. 


End file.
